


What Will We Do with A Drunken Frontman?

by iZombi



Series: Sabaton mini-stories collection [5]
Category: Sabaton (Band)
Genre: After care, Chris gives Joakim a makeover, Chris will indulge drunk Joakim in whatever, Comfort, Fun, Gen, Hannes loves what’s going on, Hilarity Ensues, Hung Over, Joakim is a very happy and sappy drunk, Pär is the mom friend, TAGGED TEEN for DRINKING ALCOHOL, Tommy is the embodiment of chaos, Vomiting, also please keep an eye on him, being drunk with friends, being hung over, bros being bros, finding out what you did, general silliness, lest he do something he’ll, regret in the morning, the boy wants, when drunk, who absolutely loves his friends, who keeps Joakim out of harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: It looks like Joakim has drank way too much alcohol than he could handle and has now gotten himself sufficiently drunk, he’s having fun and enjoying himself with his friends, and the others join in on his antics, indulging their friend.
Relationships: Chris Rörland (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Chris Rörland (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Chris Rörland (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Pär Sundström (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Chris Rörland (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton)
Series: Sabaton mini-stories collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113131
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	What Will We Do with A Drunken Frontman?

Joakim hiccupped as he laughed, his chest and cheeks felt distinctly warm and flushed a very light pink, possibly due to the alcohol that swam in his system, perfectly intoxicating him. Joakim’s speech was somewhat slurred and he found just about anything funny at this point, seriously, Hannes has shown him a video of a man who kept slipping while out trying to shovel snow, and it got Joakim to laugh so hard he had tears in his eyes all while holding onto his sides.

Hannes smirked and sat by Joakim, showing his friend the occasional meme and funny video he’d stumble on, Joakim would occasionally comment on which ones he liked the best.

“ _Hey, Jocke!”_ Someone called out, which caused Joakim to look over in the direction of where he heard his name being called.

Joakim then saw who it was, it was a friend of theirs who worked with the crew of Sabaton, they extended to him a shot glass, filled with a creamy brown substance, _“Whiskey and Cream Jocke, drink up!”_ the person happily cheered as they themselves drank theirs down, lifting their cup over to him in a sign of cheers before ultimately walking off.

Joakim gave a loopy smile, he was about to drink the shot he had been given before a gentle hand managed to quickly stop him and pry the drink off of his hands, “H-Hey!” Joakim exclaimed, looking over to who the hand belongs to.

It was Pär, his long-time best friend who currently looked _very_ annoyed at him, “I was ‘gonna drin’ that!” He slightly slurred out in frustration as he tried to reach over for the drink on his friend’s hand, Pär would be having none of it and instead drank it, causing Joakim to gasp out, “Wh- No!” he exclaimed to which Pär chuckled too,

“Joakim, I think you’ve had enough alcohol for tonight…” he spoke to his friend, momentarily turning his head over to Chris who got up from his seat and began taking away the drinks from the table they all sat at.

Joakim huffed and made an annoyed grunt, crossing his arms like a petulant child.

Pär rolled his eyes at his friend’s behavior, he knew that he was just acting like this because he was drunk, it’s by no fault of his own, he sighed and leaned back into his seat, watching his friend closely to see if he would get himself into accidental trouble,

It seems that the slight annoyance that Joakim felt at having his drink taken away from him was quickly replaced with that of laugher,

Pär raised an eyebrow, “What’re you laughing at?”

“ _You_!” He exclaimed with a grin on his face,

“Oh? And whys that?”

Joakim shook his head, “Nothing, nothing…” he let out another giggle, whatever he had just found funny about the situation Pär didn’t get but just assumed that it was the alcohol speaking, so he didn’t think too much about it,

Chris came back over to the table where his friends sat after having put away the remaining alcohol in the kitchen, he pulled out a chair and sat down,

he examined his nails and found that the black nail paint he had put on them three days ago was beginning to chip off, he sighed and out from one of his pockets pulled out black nail polish, deciding to just cover it up, after all, once it completely chipped off he could just re-do them instead.

Joakim watched with great interest as Chris began fixing his chipped nails, for some reason he was entranced by it and just wanted to watch on,

Chris on the other hand found the staring a bit concerning, and looked over to him, their eyes locking, “You ok Jocke?” he asked,

Joakim nodded, “Yeah, jus’… wan’ to watch…”

“You want to watch me paint my nails? Isn’t that boring?” he asked

Joakim shook his head, “No… It jus’ looks cool”

“Cool, huh? Did you _ever_ paint your nails, Joakim?” Chris asked him, curious to know if when the man was in his youth if he had ever done anything of the such.

He shook his head, and Chris’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “You _haven’t_? Wait, what about using eyeliner? Like at least once…?”

Another shake of his head,

Chris couldn’t believe this, Joakim had never even _once_ tried on make-up, let alone something light? And he never painted his nails just to see what it felt like? Oh, Chris had an _idea_ and he _needed_ to see it through…

Pär shot him a look and Chris smirked before getting up, “Hold on, Joakim, I’ll be _right back_ ” he spoke, almost sprinting off in the direction of where his bag lay off on the floor in the room,

Joakim watched him come back with a small black box and several nail polish colors in his hand, “Ok, what do you want to do first?” Chris spoke, laying down the objects in front of his friend for him to choose,

Joakim opened the black box as he was very curious about what was inside and found nothing more than different color pallets of eyeshadow as well as a small blending stick and a black eyeliner pencil,

Examining it further, he found that the sides opened up like hidden compartments to reveal more color pallets, His eyes grew wide and looked over to Chris, an air of enthusiasm filled him,

“That one?” Chris asked to confirm his friend’s decision, Joakim nodded eagerly

Chris gladly nodded and took the box, grabbing the blending brush and the black eyeliner, “Ok what do _you_ want?”

Joakim sat back for a moment, thinking deeply of what he wanted to be done to him, immediately his mind flashed back to his youth when he would see his mother with a black cat eyeliner that was complemented by a gold rim which was always accompanied with a soft smoky brown eyeshadow.

He nodded, deciding that he should go for that choice, and proceeded to tell Chris as best as he could, despite his slightly impaired speech of what he wanted. Luckily, Chris had good ears and was able to pick up on what he wanted without much issue and go to work on making it happen,

Pär, Hannes, and Tommy all watched on in both silent shock and awe at what was taking place before them, never in a million years had any of them thought that they’d see Joakim getting his nails painted, let alone getting a makeover!

Hannes chuckled and got out his phone, he began taking both pictures and video of what was taking place,

“Don’t you _dare_ post that online!” Pär hissed his whispered warning to Hannes, “He’ll kill all of us if you-“

“Don’t worry man, I won’t… in fact, I’m going to send him these tomorrow when he’s sober so he can look at them” Hannes whispered back with a smile, “ ’Sides I’m not _that_ evil…” He joked and Pär chuckled, before hiding his face in his hands,

“What’s wrong?” Tommy asked, a bit confused

Pär gave another sigh and leaned closer to Tommy, “He’s going to _kill us_ tomorrow…”

Tommy laughed, “Yeah, but at least it was worth it!” he exclaimed.

Once Chris was done with Joakim’s make-up he moved back to get a better look at him and smiled at just how well it accentuated his features and brought out his eyes, “What do you guys think?” he asked

Tommy shot him a thumb up, “You look handsome as hell Joakim!” he happily told the other, to which he replied with a smile, “Thank you!” he almost seemed to strike a pose to which Hannes quickly snapped a picture of, quietly laughing to himself.

Pär nodded, “You look _great_ Jocke…” he complimented, silently dreading his reaction to all of this tomorrow.

Chris now sat down next to Joakim, pulling over a chair as he did so, “Alright, so… the nails-“ he begun, grabbing all of the nail polish bottles closer while at the same time putting the small box of eyeshadows away in his pocket.

“What color do you want?” he asked

“Do you have gold?”

“Nope…” Chris shook his head, and Joakim sighed looking over at his remaining options, the bright neon pink nail polish seemed to catch his eye, almost as though it was calling out to him,

“That one” He declares, pointing at it

To which Hannes starts to laugh hard, desperately trying to muffle his fit of laughter with his hands, as he, with shaky hands, tries to record a video. Tommy lightly smacks Hannes on his leg, obviously playing around, he too is laughing but is making no effort to muffle it, with a grin of his own,

Pär sinks further into his chair and just covers his eyes with his hands, he doesn’t even want to begin to process the kinds of repercussions this will have.

Joakim doesn’t even process that they’re laughing at him, he just happily hums to a song that’s currently playing from the stereo as Chris happily paints his nails a beautiful bright neon pink, making sure to pay extra attention to his friend’s nails.

“Oh, this _perfect_!” Hannes finally manages in between fits of laughter

Pär sighs exasperatedly as he nurses a cup of wine, “This’ll probably end horribly later…”

“Oh, but you _can’t_ tell me that _this_ wasn’t _worth it!_ ” Tommy speaks, gesticulating to Joakim and Chris, Pär rolls his eyes at him which causes Tommy to laugh harder, now leaning on Hannes for support,

Several hours later, someone had decided to sneak Joakim two more drinks and insist that Karaoke was a brilliant idea,

Spoiler alert, it was _not_.

As Tommy now found himself singing with Joakim in the center of the living room with Chris strumming his guitar to various tunes that the duo could come up with to sing to,

The most popular request among the crowd was “Barbie Girl”, as Joakim always very enthusiastically sang the song, surprising everyone that even in his drunken stupor he was able to hit all the notes and lyrics well enough!

Eventually, as the hour of rest came upon the boys and the party dwindled down, Chris helped an unsteady Joakim up to his feet and towards his room, making sure to prop up the man sufficiently with pillows so that he wouldn’t choke on his vomit when he woke up later as he sobered up, making sure to also place a large trashcan nearby.

Joakim fell unconscious almost immediately and Chris took pity on his friend and silently helped remove his makeup with one of those makeup removal wipes and then making sure that no residue was left on his face.

Once it was all said and done, Chris left Joakim’s side and allowed the other to sleep as best as he could,

The following morning Joakim woke up to a raging headache, he could feel his entire body shake and a distinct clamminess as well to his skin,

‘ _Fuck, did I get drunk last night?’_ he thought to himself, and was quickly overtaken by sudden pains in his stomach, that made him want to throw up,

Joakim sat up and noticed the large trashcan beside his bed, he picked it up, bringing it to his face, and vomited,

His stomach clenched hard in pain, and he felt his head soar from the headache, he felt like hell.

Pär opened Joakim’s bedroom door and stepped inside with Chris following suit closely behind, “You’re awake, Good morning…” He spoke gently, he came in holding a tall glass of cold water as well as a plate of just some plain toast, he set these items off on Joakim’s desk.

Chris approached Joakim as he finished vomiting and took the trash can with him to the bathroom to empty the contents of it inside of the toilet,

Joakim’s body shuddered hard as though a shot of electricity ran down his spine, “F-F-Fuck…!” he cursed as he tried to stabilize himself on the bed, he watched and Pär approached, handing him a tall glass of cold water, he gladly took it and drank his fill,

“Easy, drink slowly…” Pär instructed, carefully watching him as Joakim slowed his pace down, taking small and slow sips,

Eventually, he finished the cup in its entirety and looked over to Pär who took the cup from his hands and handed him the two slices of toast, Joakim made a face but Pär wasn’t having it,

“Eat, at least as much as you can… It’ll make you feel better later…” Pär promised him, massaging the other’s back with a hand, Joakim nodded, sighing and grabbed a toast, the dropped the toast and his eyes widened in shock as he finally noticed the pink nail polish on his fingernails,

Pär followed his gaze and sighed, “Ah, yeah, that was uh… from _last night_ …” he explained, “Do you want to know what you did?”

Joakim looked up at Pär, for a moment he was too scared of what he did, “Please tell me that I didn’t do anything _too embarrassing_ …” he asked, grimacing as he waits for the dreaded answer.

Pär shook his head, “No you didn’t do anything _too embarrassing_ like walking around naked or making out with anyone, but-“ he stopped himself, “I think it’s just better if you see for yourself…” He takes out his phone from his pocket and unlocks it, going over to his messages from Hannes he shows to Joakim,

Joakim scrolls and looks at both pictures and videos of him with painted nails and makeup, at first, he cringes because he’s embarrassed, but the more he keeps looking at them the more he thinks to himself that he looks great and that at the moment it probably was hilarious seeing himself like that,

He soon finds himself laughing at the pictures, which surprises Pär, “You’re not angry?” he asks him

“Angry? No… embarrassed? Yeah… Did Hannes delete his pictures after he sent them?” Pär nodded, “Well that’s good…” he sighed, thankful that Hannes didn’t think of leaking the images to anyone he knew,

“So, what’re you going to do now then?” Pär asks him,

“I guess I’ll just eat the toast and then probably fall back asleep, I still feel like shit…” Joakim admits as he takes the toast and bites into one of them, chewing as he watches his friend.

Pär nods, “Well, that’s good… do you want me to leave you be?”

Joakim considers it briefly, although some time alone would be good right about now, he also wants to be with his friend, “No, stay, I want you to tell me everything I did, that way I can laugh about how stupid I am when I’m drunk!” he happily exclaimed as he finished swallowing the piece of toast, before taking another bite.

Pär chuckled and sat down on Joakim’s bed, “Alright… where do I begin?”

“From the beginning”

Nodding, Pär began to slowly explain to his best friend of all the shenanigans that began happening as soon as he had gotten drunk…


End file.
